Just Tell the Truth
by IceBreaker3
Summary: Green Hornet 2011-Movieverse. After a near death experiance Kato and Britt find their lives a bit more complicated. Kato doesnt understand and Britt just blocks it out.  Future Britt/Kato  PG-rating will go up  ChapterFic
1. Intro

Green Hornet 2011-Movieverse |

After a near death experiance Kato and Britt find their lives a bit more complicated. Kato doesnt understand and Britt just blocks it out

Character POV will change | Future Britt/Kato | Rating will change | Looking for editor!

**Just Tell the Truth**

**by Rinrei Wilson**

Intro~

"Oh God... Kato!"

Lights from the street lamps shown in through the cracks in the wall. Britt could see a body laying in the middle of the room face down. His heart stopped only for a second. _'Its not him' _Britt walked carefuly toward the figure. The closer he got, the more his breathing increased. He could see blood... and lots of it. A large slice straight through the lower left side. Britt wanted to throw up, or cry, or throw up and cry the more he relized just who he was looking at. _'Its him' _It was Kato. Laying face down on the ground with half his blood seeping into the floor.

"Kato?" His voice shaking as he slowly bent down. His mind should of been screaming at him to grab the man and run to the hospital but his body was moving in slow motion. His heart, his heart was beeting a mile a minute. He reached a hand out to his friend. Kato didnt move. '_Not even breathing?'_ Britt grabed the small mans arm and turned him over.

"Kato!" He couldnt hold back the tears that were streaming down his face. Kato's lifeless body turned over like a bean bag. Britt grabbed at the large hole that was now on a once perfect body. Blood smeared his hands and sleeve. He didnt know what to do. _'Apply preasure? Stop the bleeding? Is his heart beating?'_ His best friend, his xiong di, was deing infront of him and he couldnt even remember how to check for a pulse.

Britt's motions became frantic as his body started to speed back up. His bloody hands searching the pale neck for some sign of life. He could feel a sigh washing over him when he felt the faint pulse under his finger tips. Forgeting everything else Britt took the small man into his arms and raced to the Black Beauty. Both front doors had been lost in the caos so putting his friend in the front seat had been easy. He started the car and slamed onto the gas.

The drive to the hospital was a blur. In the five minutes it took to get there he had removed most of his Green Hornet outfit and Kato's as well. He stopped the car down in an alley a block away from his destination. Britt lifted his partner out of the car and ran. He didnt care about cops, about questions, about the car. He cared about the life in his arms.

"Help!" Guests and nurses in the front of the hospital turned to see him running in from the darkness. "Help me someone!" The staff that noticed the body he held as he came closer moved into action.

"Here sir." Two tall men ran toward him with a stretcher that they grabed from the breezeway. Britt lowered Kato onto the mattle bed. Two more medical staff ran out as they pulled Kato away from him. Britt followed but stopped once he entered the hospital. His lunges were burning for air.

"Sir what happened?" A woman stood to his left but he didnt acknowledge her. His eyes locked onto what little of Kato he could still see. _'Dont die'_ The emergency staff pulled his partner through the large metal doors leaveing Britt, a few nurses, and confussed guests behind. "Sir?" The woman tryed again. Britt found his legs giving out. The large thump his knees made when they smacked the floor was muffled by the heart beat in his ears.

"Save him." Were the only words he could come up with as he covered his face with his hands. Tears still buring his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 1

Green Hornet 2011-Movieverse |

After a near death experience Kato and Britt find their lives a bit more complicated. Kato doesn't understand and Britt just blocks it out.

Character POV will change | Future Britt/Kato | Rating will change | Looking for editor if it needs it!

**Just Tell the Truth**

**by Rinrei Wilson**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 of 12

Britt Reid was never fond of hospitals. Hospitals reminded him of his father. He was the man who made his younger self miserable and his older self remorseful. The man who was responsible for who Britt was today and the man who brought Britt to Kato. _'Kato please be ok'_

He'd been sitting alone in the hall way of the hospital for hours. Once he regained his cool he told the nurse as much as he could think up as to why Kato was like that. Something about them walking to Britt's when a gang of thugs jumped them. He knew if that was the case Kato would of kicked their asses and they would of been home goofing off by now. The nurse didn't question him and told him to wait. So he did.

"Mr. Reid." Britt looked up. Blue eyes, blonde hair, fair skin.

"Lenore." He didn't get to touch the woman often so when his arms raped around her shoulders he was happy she didn't push him away. She pulled him closer. Britt could hear the sniffles coming from her as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Britt pulled away from her. She had small tears running down her face. He may not like her the same as he once did but Britt's heart pulled at seeing that. "It's my fault this happened. I shouldn't have sent you the intel about that drug building."

Britt shook his head. "No." He pulled her to the chair sitting down together. "I asked you to give me that info. It's my fault this happened." His face dropped remembering what went wrong before he and Kato went into that hell hole. He felt Lenore's hands slide onto his. She was being gentle. Britt would have killed for this opportunity months ago. Now he only wanted to hold onto her like a life support.

"Reid this isn't your fault. You know that-"

"No." Britt's hand squeezed hers. "It really is my fault." She looked at him with question. He couldn't let her think Kato's possible death was hers. It wasn't. The blame was on him.

"What happened?" Her voice shook a little when she said it. She had to know but where could he start that didn't make him look like an executioner.

"Remember when you said we should go in through the roof. That we should stay together and go after that Parkston guy together?" Britt recalled getting handed the envelope at work. Lenore was investigating a possible new king pin entering lower Los Angeles. When Britt heard the news he jumped on it. Kato told him that it was too soon to go after a man they knew nothing about but Britt didn't care at that point. After they took care of Chudnofsky, crime was low and the Green Hornet wanted something to do. So he made Lenore find out where the man was hiding. A five story building, half condemned in its old age, with around forty to fifty armed lackeys. The odds weren't very good but with his and Kato's… or just Kato's skill they could handle it.

"After we left The Daily Sentinel I told Kato a different plan."

* * *

Britt walked into the garage after putting on his Green Hornet get up. Kato was leaning against the Black Beauty.

"Why do we have to change the plan?" The Chinese mans accent rolling out. Britt walked around to the passenger side ready to get in.

"Think about it Kato. We go in from the roof and work our way down taking that guy out when we see him? That's lame."

"Not lame, smart." Britt shook his head while Kato folded his arms.

"No it's not smart. It's obvious. The dude is probably up on the top floor anyway. We'd take all the fun out of it to early. Get in." Kato didn't move. Britt could easily read the man's half masked face. Kato wasn't getting in till they agreed. This took forever sometimes.

"This is not about fun. It is about getting the job done." Britt stood there guessing his next words. Kato's first language wasn't English but the small man could talk around Britt without problems.

"We go in from the front. Guns blazing like we always do. Kill everything that moves. When we get to the top floor we kill Parkston. Make sure everyone is dead then scale the wall to the Black Beauty. Then come here and have a few drinks before we call it a night." Britt waited for an answer. Kato shifted in his spot but wasn't giving in.

"Ok you agree then. Also I was thinking of using the rockets to blow up a good bit of the first floor." Britt was about to enter the car before Kato slammed his hands onto the hood.

"I did not agree to anything. We are going with the first plan." His voice was raised and Britt was getting agitated. Kato wasn't the brains in Britt's book. He was the Green Hornet and he was the leader. He wanted Kato to respect that and go with _his_ idea.

"Kato," Britt leaned over the car in the same stance as his partner. "I'm the leader of this operation and when I say this is the plan… this is the plan." It was like a staring contest between the two. Two egos clashed.

"I am not doing that plan." Britt smiled at Kato and not a happy friendly smile.

"Yes, you are."

"No I am not."

"If you don't get in the car I'm going without you." Britt began moving around car to Kato's side. He was ready to take the keys from his partners hands but Kato backed away.

"I'm the driver." Kato pulled his hand away from Britt's reach. "If I let you go with your stupid plan you'll get yourself killed." Britt stopped.

"So you agree with me." Kato glared at him.

"No I'm not." Kato tried to squeeze past the larger man to the driver door. Britt held his body against it. Kato was only a foot away from him. He knew the smaller man wanted to hit him. He could since it and he was ready for the blow.

"You're agreeing or I'm going alone."

"Move." Kato tried to pull the door open even with Britt against it. He moved his body farther over covering the door handle. Kato finally backed away. Britt studied his friend. Kato's fits were balled up. His breathing increased and his eyes darkened. Britt could tell he was seeing red but lucky for him Kato's control was a lot better than his.

"What are you going to do if I don't? You gonna walk there?" Britt huffed at him. Ever since they started their partnership they had to argue. At times like this Britt questioned why he even wanted to continue with him. Kato and he were supposed to be brothers, xiong di. They weren't brothers.

"Fine," Britt turned at began to walk. "I'm walking." He couldn't see him but Kato's face softened into slight shock.

"Reid!" He stopped but didn't turn around yet. "…We'll do it your way." Britt's ego was jumping for joy but he wasn't. Kato didn't give in normally so Britt took advantage of it.

Britt turned around not meeting his partners face. The two entered the car.

* * *

"So you had a fight… you did things your way. That was a stupid plan Reid but that still doesn't mean it's your fault Kato got hurt. He could have gotten hurt even with my plan." Lenore leaned closer to him.

Britt shook his head again. "When we got there I told him to take the bottom floors."

* * *

They had followed Britt's plan and luckily they had taken out the first and second floors with ease.

"You stay down here." Kato stopped behind him as they were ascending the staircase.

"What?" Britt turned to see Kato a few stairs below him.

"My plan remember? You stay down here and I'll get Parkston." Kato's glare returned.

"We stay together." It may have been the adrenaline or man rage but Britt shook his head lifting his hornet gun. He pointed the gun at his partners head once before. This time he wasn't just playing around. It was only later how much Britt realized he messed up at that moment.

"If you're my xiong di then you'll listen to what I say." Kato stepped back. "This is my plan and I'll show you why it was a better plan than yours. Got it?" Kato was silent. Britt wanted him that way.

Britt left Kato behind as he continued to the next floor. He vaguely remembered hearing Kato say something in Chinese before he went through a door.

Lenore stayed quite as Britt smashed his hands against his face. He wanted her to hate him for being a dick to Kato… for leaving him behind. She turned in her seat, put her hands in her lap, and let Britt do the damage to himself.

"Christ…" Britt continued to push against his face. He needed pain. He needed Kato to come through those doors and hit him the face a few times. _'If you die Kato… what'll I do?' _He wasn't going to cry... not after what he did to his xiong di. He didn't listen to anything Kato said, he left him behind to get hurt, and he even pointed his gun at him. Nausea kept up Britt's throat. He could hear footsteps coming toward him. He and Lenore looked up to see two police officers.

"Britt Reid?" He stood slowly as one of the officers addressed him.

"That's me." The two officers nodded at each other. Britt felt nervous. The cops were here to ask him what had happened. How was he going to prove that _he_ didn't try to kill Kato? _'I did when I told him to stay behind'_ Britt shook off that thought. Now was not the time to point fingers at himself.

"Mr. Reid we're with the Los Angeles police department. I'm Officer Grossman and Main. We got a call about a man being stabbed and you brought him in." Britt nodded. Lenore stood up. "Sir we need to file a report about the incident. Can you tell me the name and your relations with the victim?"

"His name is Kato." The officer looked at him.

"Kato what?" Britt stood there in shock. He didn't realize he didn't even know Kato's last name. _'I'm a horrible friend.'_

"Hayashi." Lenore put in. The man looked at her and back at him. _'Is that it?'_

"Your relations?"

"We're partners." The two officers looked at each other again. Britt took a moment to realize how they took the word. "I meant like at work. We work together. He's my executive associate." One of the officers wrote something down on a pad he held. Did he mention he hated cops… more than he hated himself at the moment?

"And can you describe in as much detail what happened?" Britt breathed in. This wasn't a nurse that wanted to know to save Kato's life. This was a question that could make them both be put in jail.

"We were leaving a friend's house. It was around," he thought hard at what time it was when they got there. "I would say…"

"Almost 10:30" Britt turned to Lenore. "They were at my house. That's around when they left." Britt could tell the cops didn't like being told by two different people.

"Yeah, I think that was it." Britt tried to go with it. "We were walking to my house. Since that's where Kato's motorbike is. We got jumped by I think… four or five men. One had a knife. "

Everything he said was written down. "And how did you get away from these four or five men?"

"We tried to fight them off. When Kato got stabbed they freaked out and took off."

"They ran away?" Britt nodded his head. "Mr. Reid you're telling me that when your _friend_ got hurt they got scared and ran away?"

"Yeah." Britt wasn't stupid. That story was bogus and he could tell the cops didn't believe it either. He didn't know what to say. Now that his ego trip was over he didn't have it in him to argue.

"Gentlemen." Lenore came to the rescue. "I've worked with Mr. Reid for awhile. Anything to stressful makes his thought processes jumbled. He's in borderline shock. If you're questioning whether or not he stabbed Kato himself the answer I can assure you is no." Britt wanted to cheer her on but opted on staying quite.

"Miss?"

"Lenore Case."

"Ms. Case I'm in not pointing fingers I'm just doing my job. Mr. Reid here may be suffering from shock but I need facts. So far all I have is Mr. Reid and Hayashi leaving your house only to be attacked and one being brutally stabbed. And the people that attacked them just happened to run away? Tell me Ms. Case where do you live?"

Britt saw her shift slightly. Things began to click in his head. _'Shit'_

"I live on Market and 4th." The non vocal cop shook his head.

"Madam you do realize that's almost five miles from here." Lenore wasn't stupid. They had been caught. "And you Mr. Reid live at the Reid Mansion seven miles away?" Britt didn't deny it. "So where are the missing facts?" Lenore glanced at him.

Britt blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Drugs!" Lenore's glance turned to a glare. "We left Lenore's house and came this way to get some pot. I smoke it sometimes. The dude got all jumpy for no reason. Stabbed Kato and ran."

"You were trying to buy drugs?"

"Yeah, so? I don't have any on me if you want to check. So I'm not breaking any laws. Buying it would get me arrested. Attempting to buy it gets me a fine. So go ahead and write me my thousand dollar ticket! I have been awake all night and my best friend might die because of that stupid mistake! Are you happy now? Is that enough facts?" Britt was planning on them arresting him for his outburst but they were interrupted.

"Excuse me Mr. Reid?" The four in the hall turned to a woman dressed in a white doctor's coat. "I'm sorry to intrude. I'm Dr. Lisa Ardle, Mr. Kato's doctor."

"Mr. Reid. This is enough information for now. We'll be in touch." Officer Grossman and his silent partner walked off. Britt didn't really care if they flew off into the air. His attention and new found nerves were directed to the doctor.

"Kato, is he ok? He's alive right?" Doctor Ardle frowned.

"Mr. Reid is there any blood kin that we can contact with information on Mr. Kato?" He returned the frown. He didn't expect her to just brush off his question.

"Is he ok?" She looked at the clipboard she held to her side.

"Mr. Reid I'm afraid any information on Kato's condition must first be discussed with family."

"I'm his family!" Lenore grabbed his arm trying to get him to calm down. Britt only wanted to know if he was dead or alive. She couldn't even tell him that?

"I'm sorry Dr. Ardle I'm Mr. Reid's secretary. Kato doesn't have any blood family that we know of. His company files say there are no next of kin. Mr. Reid _is_ the only thing close to being family that Kato has."

Britt took Lenore's hand in his. He took a mental note on giving her a bonus… a big one. The doctor look between the two and nodded.

"Mr. Kato is alive." _'Thank you God.'_ "I'm afraid his condition isn't very good. His heart was failing when you arrived. We admitted him to the ER. The gash on his left side did damage to some of his internal organs. None of them permanently damaged."

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Lenore spoke for him.

"He did however loose almost 7 pints of blood. That's normally fatal to most people. Lucky we got the bleeding under control and he is going through a blood transfusion as we speak."

"So he'll be ok?" Britt's voice shook but stayed calm. The nurse still didn't smile yet. There was still more wrong.

"Kato is suffering from cerebral hypoxia. With the lack of blood in the body there was a lack of oxygen going to the brain. I'm afraid Kato at this time is in comatose state." Lenore's mouth opened. Britt stayed still.

"A coma?" The words fell from Britt's mouth like rocks. The word made Britt's ears want to bleed. The name Kato didn't even sound right with the word coma. Unless you were refereeing to Kato putting someone _into_ a coma.

"I'm afraid so. Kato's brain isn't responding to stimuli and hasn't been since he has been moved out of the operating room. If his brain shows no sign of activity of any sort in the next 48 to 72 hours his chances of living are dropped."

"People come out of comas though… he can still be ok." She shook her head. Britt was happy that the cops weren't there right now because he was about start strangling the doctor.

"I have seen people come out of comas after blood loss but not this much. Even if he were to regain conciseness Kato could be impaired." Britt looked at her to continue. "He may never be able to walk or even talk. We are still waiting on the MRI and CAT scans to come back to confirm just what parts of the brain have been affected."

Britt let go of Lenore's hand. He really wanted to throw up. He wanted to scream. To pound his head into the wall till he too was in a coma. His body began to shake but he used every ounce of his failing body to stay still. "I have to see him."

"I'm sorry Mr. Reid but Kato can't have visitors at this time." Britt stepped toward her. She backed away and put her hands up. Britt could tell he had a murderous look on his face and the doctor wasn't ready to handle a 200lb man.

"Even for a minute just to see his face. If he does die I just want to be able to see him alive for the last time."

"Mr. Reid-"

"You said he could die… that means at any time right? Just for a minute… I'm only asking you for a minute!" Britt could feel Lenore grab for him again but this time he pulled away. "Just for a minute. _Please!_"

The doctor took a step toward him this time. "For just a minute then." She poked her finger into his chest. "You cannot touch him and once I say you have to leave you will leave. Do you understand?"

Britt grabbed her hand in his and forgetting all about wanting to strangle her moments ago.

"Follow me." She pulled her hand free and walked to the large metal doors. Britt turned to Lenore.

"Lenore you go to work and tell Axford I won't be there for awhile. I'll call him." She put her arms around him one last time. Britt squeezed her. She let go and Britt was alone again. _'I love you Lenore.'_ He wanted to tell her that himself but she would end up slapping him. He didn't love her like he wanted to have sex with her. He loved her like a real friend he never had. He loved her like he loved Kato. No… not like Kato.

"Mr. Reid." Britt snapped himself back to the real world. "I'm afraid I don't have a lot of time." Britt walked up to the large doors as they swung open. The hall in front of him was different than the one he had been staying in.

This part of the hospital had a darker feel. A death type of feel. He followed the woman in white as she weaved in and out of hall ways. His mind started to wonder as he passed doctors and patients. Why were doctors in white? Blood can't be removed from white. Its stains it. Doctors weren't innocent either. White was an innocent type of color. He looked at the back of the woman he followed. Her white coat was clean of any dirt or blood. _'How many people has she seen die?'_Britt felt a chill. She may have seen men die in her hands before but Kato was not going to one of them.

"We're here Mr. Reid." Britt stopped in front of a normal looking door. It was a plain grey color with no info about the patient inside. A small window let passers look inside. Britt glanced inside but found his eyes fall back down to the floor.

"Mr. Reid. If Kato's condition does get better he will be admitted to the long stay ward. You'll be able to see as much as you want. I'm doing you a favor so please make it quick." She opened the door. It made no sound. At that moment nothing made any sound to him. His heart was beating in his ears to loudly.

His pulse began to match that of the beeps coming from a small machine on the wall. That was Kato's heart beat. That meant he was alive. _'That means he's going to live… right?' _The room was pure white. The bed was pure white. Kato's hair peaked over the white tub attached to his mouth. Black. As Britt stepped closer he could feel his eyes begin to water. The face he'd wanted to see for hours was now there. Kato looked paler than Britt wanted him to be. His cream skin was now hinted with blue, most likely from the lack of oxygen.

"Kato." He wanted to reach out to his friend but the voice of the doctor telling him not to came to mind. Britt wanted to grab the pale fingers that lay still at his side. He wanted to see Kato's black eyes looking at him with annoyance. That was way too often. The red the Britt saw him covered in was all gone now. If it weren't for the breathing tube it would have looked like Kato was just sleeping.

Britt snorted. That wasn't true. He remember that time he woke Kato up to help him return his dads head. Or the time he and Kato had too many drinks and they passed out in his pool house. Kato didn't sleep straight on his back. He slept on his stomach or his side. He seemed to prefer a lot of pillows and blankets. Like a cat in a nest of fluff. That's how Kato liked to sleep.

He couldn't stop his hand from meeting his xiong di's cool one. He only hoped the doctor behind him couldn't see. He threaded his large finger through slender ones and squeezed. Britt tried to will some life out of himself into Kato. He continued to listen to their heart beats match. Britt closed his eyes and did something he never thought he would do since he was a child. He prayed.

'_Please God. If you take my life and give it to him I will gladly go to hell for all of the wrongs I have done. Save him. He's the only family I have left. If you save him I will change. No more sleeping around. Nothing illegal. I will even give up being the Green Hornet if you please just spare him.'_

"Mr. Reid?" Britt turned to the doctor. "Your time is up. You have to go now." Britt's hand slid away from his partners. Half way pale fingers tightened onto his. Britt's heart stopped. His eyes spun around to meet jet black ones.

"Kato!"

* * *

Author Notes: I'm really trying to finish this fic. There will be 12 chapters total and I'm hoping to have each chapter be at least 3k words. I'm sorry if anything is a bit hard to read. If my writing becomes to everywhere I will get a beta. I'm planning on doing one chapter a week or less. If that changes I'll post a note about it~ Other than that I hope everyone enjoys this story.


	3. Chapter 2

Green Hornet 2011-Movieverse |

After a near death experience Kato and Britt find their lives a bit more complicated. Kato doesn't understand and Britt just blocks it out.

Character POV will change | Future Britt/Kato | Rating will change | Looking for editor if it needs it!

* * *

**Just Tell the Truth**

**by Rinrei Wilson**

Chapter 2 of 12

It was a white hall, with white floors, and people buzzing past him dressed in white coats. Britt paced back and forth ready to pounce on Dr. Ardle when he saw her again. He had been forced from his partner's room when his friends name left his lips. He saw him and he knew he hadn't been imagining things. Kato was awake. He was alive and not going to die. _'Right?'_ Britt chewed on his thumb as he glared at the large metal doors keeping him away from the man he wanted to see. Dr. Ardle called for help when Britt almost jumped onto his partner's bed. He remembered asking a million questions all at once hoping Kato would answer him, even though he had a breathing tube down his throat. His questions went un-answered as two or more men wrestled him out of the room, back to the hall he started in, and behind giant locked doors. Britt protested for almost half an hour before he gave up and decided and to pace. Nurses wouldn't tell him anything and every doctor he saw come in and out didn't know 'who he was referring to'. He came inches away from calling Lenore back to his side but opted to wait. So yet again he did.

The early morning turned back into night and Britt found himself sitting back in the same chair he was sitting in 24 hours ago. Questions went around in his head for hours. At first they focused on Kato and his health, then turned to Kato and how he would make it up to his xiong di. Just because Kato was awake and possibly ok didn't mean Britt felt better. The reason Kato was laying there to begin with was his fault. Britt could feel his body shutting down. Stress, lack of food, and sleep was getting to him. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to go home and curl up on bed and think this was all just a bad dream. He glanced down at his shirt. Kato's blood still stuck to the shirt cuffs. It was a cold reminder to Britt that when he woke up… that blood would still be there. He rolled his sleeves to the blood couldn't be seen.

"Mr. Reid." His brown eyes widened seeing Doctor Ardle standing in front of him. Britt stood surprisingly slow. He noticed the long pause developing. He didn't want to say anything first in fear of her refusing giving any info again. She glanced to Britt's right. His eyes followed to the metal doors.

"Mr. Reid." They were eye to eye now. _'Does she have to make this feel so suspenseful?'_ "What you saw in that room I'm sure surprised you." Britt nodded.

"A little." She smiled. It was small but it gave Britt a glimpse of real hope.

"I admit it surprised me as well. Mr. Kato's consciousness is quite baffling-"

"I wasn't imagining it?" She paused at his outburst then shook her head.

"No Mr. Reid, you weren't. Kato is conscious." Britt exhaled quickly. He put his hands on his knees and bent over slightly. He wasn't going to collapse but he had one big weight lifted from his shoulders. It was now for the other one.

"Are you alright?" The doctor placed her small hand on his shoulder. Britt straightened and she stepped back.

"God doc you almost gave me a heart attack. I know your suppose to want to help people and all but forcing it on a man like that?" She glared at him. "The heart attack thing… bad joke." Britt looked at the floor. It took him a moment to compose himself. He used to be a person that just flipped a switch from mellow dramatic to happy go lucky often. He couldn't be that way anymore especially now.

"I guess you know what question I'm going to ask next doctor." He could feel his eyes softening in her direction. She placed her hands across her chest.

"I'm aware you want to see him Mr. Reid. Begging me isn't going to make me give in this time." His eyes widened. "So don't bother. You can see him now if you like before you say please fifty times."

Britt stayed where he was. His short experiences in the hospital lead him to believe that there was always something else after a doctor finished.

"I have some things to discuss with you… and to ask you." The woman walked past Britt in the opposite direction. He turned slowly but his eyes remained on the doors she came from. Kato was in the opposite direction she wanted him to go. '_I'm not going that way'_

"Mr. Reid." She stopped half way down the hall. "Mr. Kato is no longer in the ICU. Please follow me." Britt looked between her and the doors questioning if she was telling the truth. He followed but slowly. She stood waiting for him to meet her side.

"Where is he then?" The two walked together.

"He was moved to the long stay ward hours ago after we completed a few more tests." They turned a corner and stopped in front of the elevators. "Mr. Kato's condition stumps me and my colleagues." Dr. Ardle pressed the up button and they waited.

"How's that?" Britt asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I told you before what his chances were." The elevator doors slide open and the two stood in the middle. Britt watched her lean over to push the top button of a long double row of numbers. _'He's on the top floor… where he should have been with m-'_

"Mr. Reid." Britt turned so he could look her in the eye. "Kato's condition is actually very good. In such a short time it questions even the belief in…" She stopped. Britt could tell where she was going with it.

"Miracles?" She nodded.

"Kato suffers from brain cell loss but nowhere near the amount he could or even should have lost from what happened. Your friend is a very…. Very lucky man." Britt smiled faintly. Kato was the one with all the luck. He could kick ass, he had an IQ twice what Britt had, and he was ladies man. The man could even slow down time. _'Well not really but still.'_

"He was responding to us like nothing happened." The bell for their floor sounded. The doors slide apart and Britt followed the woman down a hall that was much more pleasing to the eyes. There were still white walls but the floor had a light green color diamond design. The halls where trimmed in wood and the desks that sprang from the walls every thirty feet matched. People were talking and even laughing. Dr. Ardle stopped at a door with no window. It read F011. Britt could feel the nerves coming back.

"Before your go in Mr. Reid you need to know." Britt waited to finally hear some sort of bad news."Kato's wound will take at least three months to heal. He has to be monitored regularly for two weeks. He can't walk." Britt started to have a coughing fit. His outburst caused the nurses down from him to look worriedly at the two in front of the door.

"He can't walk? Like in a wheelchair forever can't walk?" She looked stunned at him.

"Mr. Reid his wound. It's not permanent." Britt grabbed at his chest. "Because of the pain he can't walk till the nerves on his side start to heal."

"Doc…"

"Yes?"

"Remember about the thing and the heart attack." Dr. Ardle glared at him again. Something Britt was used to. "You don't have very good people skills do you?"

"I don't see what my people skills and you joking about your almost heart attacks have to do with anything." Britt shook his head almost wanting to laugh.

"Can I just see him now? I have to apologies and make it up to him and… for the almost getting him killed thing." Britt scratched the back of his head trying to act as though his words sounded normal.

"I heard some of what you said to the police officers yesterday. I'm not her to arrest your Mr. Reid." Britt stopped arm in mid scratch. "What really happened that night Mr. Reid?"

Britt didn't like this. He went with everything she wanted. He followed her. He didn't touch Kato like she asked _'Barely touched him.'_ He followed her some more and let her talk. Why ask something she didn't need to know. Britt was getting tired of her talking. Things needed to be done his way now. He was getting angry.

Dr. Ardle picked up on his growing tension. "I was just wondering because of what Mr. Kato said. He doesn't seem to remember much, which something as traumatic as being stabbed can do… He did say a few things."

"Like?" Britt could feel the words come from his mouth. They were sharp. His anger towards the question concerned the woman.

"You two were together, there was a man, and he was stabbed. Nothing very in detail. Nothing that points fingers at anyone." Dr. Ardle shifted so she could reach the door handle.

"I'm giving you two some alone time to talk. Something I know you're happy about." Britt let the tension from his jaw go and nodded.

She knocked on the door lightly and turned the knob. Britt stayed behind her. He was out of view of the man that lay inside. "You have a visitor Mr. Kato." She motioned for Britt to come in.

Britt stepped inside and locked eyes with his partner. Just as black as he last saw them. Kato wasn't as pale as he last was though. The deathly color now replaced with light tan. His hair was unkept but Britt didn't care.

"Well… I'll be back in a few." Dr. Ardle walked past him and closed the door.

* * *

It was awkward. Britt put his hands in his pockets and walked up to the foot of the bed. Kato's eyes never left his. His face was unreadable even to Britt and it set him off a bit. Kato didn't say anything. He didn't move. Britt breathed in loudly. _'What is this?'_ Britt's eyes left his partners and fell to the ground. His foot was hit the bed lightly.

Britt opened his mouth ready to say the first thing that came to mind but stopped when his mind suddenly emptied. He glanced up seeing Kato notice his struggle. The Chinese man looked away and out the window. It was dark out and far too early to see the sun shining over the horizon. Britt knew Kato wanted him to say something but he lacked the balls to do it. Kato didn't want 'I'm sorry' he didn't need apologies and excuses. Britt looked at his friend's profile. Kato's eyes didn't blink and his chest barely rose. He never really had a lot of time to study his partner. Kato would never keep still. Even when they argued he made Britt think of other things instead of analyzing him. Kato would only sit still and not say a word when he was upset. Britt knew this. Whenever Britt yelled at him or they stormed away from each other after arguing; Britt would find Kato somewhere sitting or standing, not moving, not saying a word. Britt found himself always being the first person to say something when that happened. It was always the same two words. _'I'm sorry'_

Britt took his hands from his pockets and walked to the side of Kato's bed. Kato's vision was blocked. He stood not a foot from Kato's bed. Britt noticed his partners breathing increase. Kato lifted his head so they were eye to eye again. Britt opened his mouth again. This time not with 'I'm sorry' Kato looked away right before he could say anything.

"Don't look away from me." Kato flinched. Not because he was scared. His eyes fell on Britt again in a hard glare. "You were right Kato." Britt stepped back. "My plan was stupid." Kato snorted lightly and looked away shaking his head.

"The first thing I wanted to say to you was I'm sorry… but I know that's not good enough. I use it to much to mean anything anymore I get that. I don't expect you to forgive me either. I almost want you to hate me." Britt wanted Kato to look at him. "I know its damn near impossible to fathom but put yourself in my shoes for a second and think about it. If it were your plan and I was the one laying in that bed." Kato's eyes hardened again but he didn't look at Britt.

Britt clinched his fists shut. He needed Kato to respond to him. He didn't care how he just needed something. Britt fell to his knees and lunged forward. His arms wrapped around Kato's middle. He could feel the smaller man tense and his arms go up away from touching Britt.

"Hit me, kick me, pull my hair out! Please Kato just… something!" Britt's shut his eyes tightly. Being that close to Kato made Britt's heart race. He knew what Kato's fists felt like and being that close made every part but his face easy targets. He waited but the blow didn't come.

"Let go Reid." Britt could have cried from happiness hearing Kato's voice again. It was music to him at the moment. Britt didn't let go. His arms pulled tighter together.

"If I let your go again what will happen? You'll die?" He knew he was playing on the hysterics but Britt didn't care at the moment. Something about Kato always made his mood lighten. Even when they were beating the shit from each other Kato made Britt feel different. Like he didn't have to hide from anything and he could be the over dramatically happy and historically moody Britt Reid at the same time. Even if it didn't make since to anyone else but Kato is was his real self.

"I said let go!" He could feel Kato's hands on him trying to push away. They were much weaker pushes then Britt thought Kato could ever do. "Ah." Britt looked up at Kato. His partners face showed pain. He let go with his hands remaining in the air. Kato held onto his side and glared at Britt. _'I was hurting him!'_

"Kato!" Britt's hands went to his friend's good side trying to help in some way. "I'm sorry! I mean I'm not sorry! I apologize for over using sorry." Kato hit Britt's hands away. Britt finally stood and backed away. Kato kept his hand out incase Britt tried to hug him again.

Britt was starting to act panicked not knowing if Kato needed a doctor now or not. The door to Kato's room swung open and Dr. Ardle came rushing in. She stopped at Kato's bedside and began to pull the back of Kato's makeshift gown around to his side. Kato pulled his hands away but the expression of pain didn't leave his face.

"What did you do now?" Britt stood there wide eyed. "Did you forget about the 'don't touch him' I said yesterday?" Britt couldn't see all of what she was doing but he could tell Kato was starting to relax. Then he noticed the small red button she held in one of her hands.

"You alright?" Kato nodded. She pulled the cloth back around and put her hands over her chest.

"You're giving him morphine?"

"Yes he's on morphine! I told you he was in a lot of pain. So much he can't walk around yet. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! Or at least… I didn't mean hurt him. Tell her Kato." Kato looked between the two and shook his head.

"He was trying to help. He didn't know." Dr. Ardle looked at Kato then back at Britt.

"Well now he does." She walked around to the foot of the bed. "Mr. Kato as you know I have informed Mr. Reid on your condition and how long your recovery will take. He told us that he was the closes to next of kin so I wanted to discuss with both of you on the terms and conditions of your stay and when the possible physical therapy you might have to take once you leave."

"Wait." Britt interrupted her. "You said it'll take him around three months to heal. He has to stay here for three months?" Britt looked at Kato. His partner was already looking at him.

"Well yes Mr. Reid. This isn't like I just hand him a band aid and he gets to go home. This is a serious matter."

"Can't you just have him get a nurse or something for him at home?"

"Mr. Reid-"

"Excuses me?" The three in the room turned to see a nurse standing in the open door. "Dr. Ardle… I have an Officer Grossman and Officer Main her to speak with the patient." The nurse stepped away from the door and the two officers Britt met the following day were there.

"I'm sorry officer's but can this wait?" Britt noticed Officer Main with a pad in his hand already. Britt made a face to Kato but Kato ignored him. He didn't want to draw attention to himself but he didn't want Kato to slip on his already bad story.

"I'm sorry doctor but we were told to come here as soon as the patient was well enough to answer to some questions." Officer Grossman looked at Kato. Britt remembered every detail about their first encounter. He knew the talkative one was skeptical of Kato and himself… and their _friendship_. Britt felt a shiver go down his spine at the thoughts popping into his head. It felt…

"Good to see you again Mr. Reid." Britt half smiled at them while trying to keep the snarl from his face.

"Who notified you that the patient was awake?"

"Your main office did doctor. I won't take up to much of your time." Dr. Ardle stepped away and lined herself against the wall away from them. Britt walked up to the two officers and stayed a little behind them.

"I'm glad to see your alive and well Mr. Hayashi." Kato glanced at Britt. He could see Kato mouth 'Hayashi?' Britt shrugged. The silent officer turned around to look at him. Britt smiled and decided to move to the stand beside the doctor.

"My name is Officer Grossman and this is Officer Main. We're here to just ask you some simple questions about what happened. We just need you to give us as much detail as you can." The Officer smiled at Kato. Britt fumed. The officer didn't act that way when they first met and doing that to his xiong di was a problem.

"I will try." Both officers nodded.

"Can you tell me your relations to Britt Reid?" Kato looked at Britt. His face stayed strong but Britt could see his eyes soften a little. Britt smiled at him.

"We're partners." Again the same words were used.

"Can you explain?" Again Kato looked at Britt. The officers noticed every time. Britt nodded for Kato to focus toward them. Luckily Kato understood.

"We work together at the newspaper." Grossman nodded as his silent partner continued to write. Britt would love to see what all was in that little black book.

"Can you tell me what happened the night you were stabbed?" Britt tensed. Kato had no way of knowing what all he and Lenore said to them. Not even a clue. Britt had a quick idea and moved to the corner where the door was. It was slightly behind both officers and hopefully Kato would keep his eyes straight.

Britt tried to mouth the word 'Lenore' as nonchalant as possible. Kato kept his eyes straight but did notice the name coming from Britt's mouth.

"I was at Lenore's house?" Officer Grossman's eyebrow rose.

"Lenore?"

"She is Reid's secretary." Britt wanted to jump up and down.

"You were stabbed there?" Britt shook his head and mouthed 'we left'.

"We left her house." Dr. Ardle noticed Britt was moving in the corner. She glared at him but didn't say anything.

"What happened after that?" Britt forgot about Kato's first language not being English and tried to mouth everything 'We tried to get weed and you got stabbed' Britt made a stabbing motion. 'By the dealer'. Kato sighed in his frustrations with Britt. The Officer writing everything down finally noticed Britt behind him.

"Mr. Reid," Britt turned to Doctor Ardle. "Never mind on getting me that water." He stood there looking between her and the officer looking at him. He walked back to her side and stood there. He was too focused on mouthing to Kato that he didn't notice her. He was in trouble.

"Sorry officers you can continue." Britt sighed when they stopped looking at him. Kato took a breath before saying all of what he could make out.

"We wanted a pot."

"A pot?" Britt's eyes widened as he stared at his friend.

"We wanted pot and the dealer stabbed me?" Kato's voice rose slightly at the end of his sentence.

"Is that a question Mr. Hayashi?" The officer looked between Britt and Kato. Britt could feel his heart racing just as fast from when he saw Kato awake.

"Sorry my English isn't very good. That's what happened." _'Thank God for the 'I'm gonna act like I can't speak English' card.'_

"After that?" Kato looked around for a second.

"I remember Reid picking me up. He brought me here." The two officers looked at each other again. Britt would have sworn they had telepathy.

"No memories of anything else?" Kato shook his head. The officers shifted a little. Officer Grossman took out his own little black book and walked toward Britt.

"Well Mr. Reid we seem to have all the information we can get. You were right though." The man wrote something on his pad. Britt shrugged.

"I'm right about what?" Officer Grossman finished writing and ripped the top paper off. He handed it to Britt.

"I am going to give you a thousand dollar ticket." Britt looked at the man who had an evil smile on his face. He motioned for his silent partner to follow. "Sorry for the interruption doctor. Have a nice day." Britt was ready to rip the paper in half when the other officer walked up to him.

"Weed is bad for you." The now not silent man said and walked out of the room. Instead of ripping it he folded the ticket and put it in his pocket. Dr. Ardle closed the door behind the men. Britt walked over to Kato's bed and sat on the edge. He looked at his partner and put a hand on his shoulder. Kato looked up at him and smiled. Not a big smile but enough for Britt to relax.

"Alright!" The two snapped out of their moment. "I'm no detective but feeding information to a person being question by the police is I think a crime." Britt stood up and tried to calm her down. She swatted his hands away and marched to the opposite side of the bed. "You tell me what happened now! Or I will call them back here and tell them I saw you mouthing answers to him!

"Listen Doc I-"

"I am a Doctor not a Doc. I'm tired of dealing with you Mr. Reid. Tell me now!" Britt stopped. Kato tried to shift in his bed but the pain shooting up his side didn't allow him.

"Doctor Ardle I will tell you everything on one condition." She huffed at him.

"No conditions! I could have you and him arrested for giving false information." She was serious. Britt was out of options.

"Please promise you won't say anything." She glared at him.

"Is it illegal?" Britt tilted his head before nodding.

"Reid!" Britt put his hand trying to silence Kato. "Don't… it's a bad idea." Kato was most likely right. Britt wanted to tell him that. Wanted to brain storm with his partner on how to get around what was happening. He couldn't just up and kill Kato's doctor and walk out with his masked accomplice.

"I'm the Green Hornet." Britt could hear the face palm Kato was giving himself. Dr. Ardle didn't even look convinced.

"Really? I'm Super Woman. It's a pleasure Green Hornet. Love the car." She walked past Britt heading for the door. He moved around her and planted his body against her only exit. She stopped in front of him.

"Two days ago me and Kato went to that old place on Belleview. New drug boss named Chris Parkston roles into town and we try to take him out. I made a bad move and my unnamed accomplice gets hurt. I drive the Black Beauty almost all the way here. I leave it and run the rest of the way." She backed away.

"A few months ago I found out District Attorney Frank Scanlon killed my father. I got the info I needed to get him arrested. Kato and I got chased to the Daily Sentinel where we had this amazing shot out. We killed Benjamin Chudnofsky and Scanlon but I got shot. Kato faked shooting me when I talked to the press so I could go to the hospital." Dr. Ardle had a shocked face. Britt put his hands on her shoulders and led her to the chair beside Kato's bed. When she sat down Kato began to clap.

"Brilliant." Britt frowned. "You not only give yourself away but you tell he the whole story. I'm surprised you left out your theatrics Reid. Not your style but it was good." Britt punched Kato in the arm as he tried to get the doctor out of her shocked state.

"I didn't see you trying anything mister brains. Was I gonna do let her call the cops back here?"

"She's going to call them anyway." Dr. Ardle stood up suddenly making Britt fall backwards.

"I'm not calling the police!" Kato and Britt were stunned. "You weren't very convincing at first but… wow." Britt stood and dusted himself off.

"You're not gonna tell anyone?" She shook her head.

"Why would I? It's because of you I got my brother back."

"Brother?" Kato questioned. She wrapped her arms around Kato's neck and squeezed. Britt frowned.

"Yes!" She let go and turned to Britt to do the same thing. Britt lifted his arms but she stopped. _'Figures.'_

"My brother fell into hard times. He owed Chudnofsky a lot of money. He was about to join that mobster when you killed him. Because of you my brother didn't fall into that. You saved him so to speak." Britt smiled. He knew there were a lot of people that died. Not once did her hear about the people the Green Hornet saved. That was why he continued to do it. Take out the bad guys to save the good ones.

"I'm glad to hear that." Britt looked at Kato. He had a real smile on his face. It was one that not many people got to see. Britt did though. He looked at the doctor who was walking toward the door. _'She doesn't get to see it either I guess.'_

"Where you going? Britt caught up before she pulled the door open. She glanced at Kato who already had his emotionless expression back face on.

"I need you to come with me to finalize Mr. Kato's papers… Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Kato I'll be back shortly." He nodded. She opened the door and walked out into the hall. Britt turned to his partner.

"I would really like to punch you right now." Kato said. Britt smiled and put his fist to his face.

"I'd like to see your try." He stepped out of the door and closed it behind him. Kato stayed inside rolling his eyes.

* * *

Dr. Ardle wasn't too far down the hall when he caught up to her. She stopped in front of another no windowed door that had her name on it. She opened it and motioned for him to go in. It was obvious to Britt it was her office. Small, white, and her diplomas were the only thing to grace the white walls and her desk, solid black, was large and bulky in the center. Britt took a seat in the small chair opposite hers.

"I need you to sign a few things for me." She pulled out a small stack of papers.

"What are they?" She handed him a pin. He took it but waited.

"Insurance forms. I just need proof that someone is going to be paying. Mr. Kato said that you would take care of it." Britt tried to skim through all of the things he could understand. She was right. They were forms for payment not some IOU my life clause.

"Kato's not staying here for three months. He's not even staying her for two months." Britt looked up at the woman. She had a frown on her face. "It's not about the money. He can't be cooped up in this hospital for that long."

"Mr. Reid-"

"No… I'm being serious. I know you want to keep him here because it's better and if there's a problem you're a call away but he can't stay here." She shook her head at him.

"Mr. Reid to send Kato home with your would do more harm then good for both of you. I'm not sure what you did earlier but he was in severe pain in less than five minutes of you being in there with him. As a doctor, he's staying here."

"Ok what about a week from now?" She put her hand on her desk.

"He can't walk."

"So? I can get him a wheelchair or whatever. Hire a nurse like I said. I know I'm not too good at taking care of people. I can't even take care of the plants at home… that's why I hire other people to do it."

"Mr. Reid-"

"Listen Lisa," She glared at him once again. "I'm not gonna leave Kato here alone for three months. So I'll just be here, every day, all day… for three months." Britt smiled at her. She flinched. "I own the newspaper. It doesn't mean I have to be there."

Dr. Ardle cleared her throat. "You win." Britt leaned back in his chair. It creaked under his weight the farther back he went. "Mr. Kato can be released to you as long as he is in top shape after this week."

"After a week? Don't want to see that much huh?"

"I will hire the nurse to see him and you will pay for that nurse. If he or she sees Mr. Kato needs to come back here, he will come back here. And Mr. Reid one more thing." Britt rocked on the two legs.

"Yes?"

"Never! Call me Lisa again." Britt lost his balance. Luckily the chair tilted back the way it was suppose to go and Britt had the chair back on all fours. Dr. Ardle sneered at him.

"You got it Doc." Britt stretched his hand out to shake hers. She stood from her chair and pulled her office door open. Britt took the hint and exited the small room.

"Visiting hours have been over for a few hours now. I suggest you go home and rest. Maybe even shower?" Britt nodded and she walked away.

It took her bringing it up for Britt to realize just how long he had been there. He arrived with Kato in his arms around 11pm on Thursday. It was now 1am Saturday. He glanced down the hall to where F011 aka Kato _Hayashi_ was. He sighed as he turned to walk toward the elevator. He was ready to leave but at the same time he wanted to stay. He would have gladly slept on the floor if he had to. Kato would try to punch him if he tried. The elevator doors chimed. Some nurses walked out looking at him. Once he stepped inside he pressed the first floor button. As the elevator went down Britt pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He just recently remembered the Back Beauty was half broken and stranded in some alley. He needed to call a cab to get home. He wasn't surprised when he looked at.

"Great… it's dead."

* * *

Author Notes: Thank you everyone who reviewed my story. I normally don't get reviews at all so I'm really happy. Sorry this chapter is so long. I tried to figure how to fit all my plot points in. Next chapter has all Britt and Kato in it so sorry you haven't gotten to see Kato much yet. Also I think I'm going to make Sundays my official release day. So next Sunday I will be updating.

PS. I made Kato's fake last name Hayashi from the original radio version / Kato Hayashi from the comic book. So I'm not trying to make this movie verse Kato into them.


	4. Chapter 3

Green Hornet 2011-Movieverse |

After a near death experience Kato and Britt find their lives a bit more complicated. Kato doesn't understand and Britt just blocks it out.

Character POV will change | Future Britt/Kato | Rating will change

**Just Tell the Truth**

**by Rinrei Wilson**

Chapter 3 of 13

Seven days didn't go by fast enough for Britt Reid. He stood outside of the hospital leaning against the side of his car. Dr. Ardle told him to be there at 5am and no later. He was growing tired of waiting for his partner to wheel through the sliding front doors. Another glance at his watch confirmed that he'd been standing there for over an hour. Dr. Ardle also gave him strict instructions to stay outside till Kato was brought to him. Britt glanced around the full parking lot and recalled the events that kept him occupied that week.

* * *

The night he left the hospital Britt took his time getting back to the mansion. The cool night air gave him time to think and evaluate everything that had happened in the past few days. An average Green Hornet smack down turned into Britt's worse nightmare. All the bad things came to him in a flash as he walked the dark streets. His and Kato's argument, finding Kato near dead, leaving the Black Beauty alone to be stripped of every part in a back alley… '_Gotta love LA._', the cops almost arresting him and his now alive partner. Britt let out a large sigh. It wasn't one of relief or frustration but from nerves. Never in his life had he been so scared. Even being the Green Hornet and coming close to dying a few times hadn't rattled him this bad or for this long. After walking half the way there Britt finally hailed a cab that was passing by. He tried to keep his mind as blank as possible. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to eat, or he could drink himself into unconsciousness. He had to keep his mind away from what happened to Kato. The cab stopped outside of the mansions gate. He didn't ask the man how much or even acknowledge the man's shouts for his change as he passed over all the cash in his wallet. He walked quietly across the lawn and into the pool house. Britt sat on the edge of his unmade bed and waited. He didn't know why or for what but he knew he couldn't sleep. If he tried to eat he was sure his stomach would say no and throwing up wasn't what he wanted. Sadly that included alcohol. After hours of sitting there willing himself not to think of what happened; Britt pushed himself farther onto the bed and laid down. He closed his eyes for only a few minutes before images of Kato and blood flashed into his vision. Britt's eyes flew open. He could feel the tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. A small sound escaped his mouth and that was what broke him. Tears pooled down his cheeks. He wasn't just crying he was sobbing. Britt fisted his hands into his hair and turned to face the pillow. There was no one around to hear him but he covered the sounds of his cries anyways.

The next day Britt woke up around lunch time. His face felt sticky from sleeping on his tear socked pillow. The whole day he spent lying around his small pool house. He was still wearing half his Green Hornet outfit. That included all the dirt and died blood that went with it. Even though the thought about it he couldn't make himself care enough to strip down and shower. The only movement he could muster was to remove his phone from his pocket and plug it in. He didn't turn it on though.

Britt slapped himself a few times after waking up the next day. He needed to get himself together and start moving. The first thing he did was shower. Then he grabbed his phone and headed into the main house to raid the kitchen. After a few days of not eating he took it slow and nibbled at some of the fruit he found sitting on the counter. Britt pushed the power button to his phone and watched the missed calls and messages flood his phone. Most of them were from work. The others were from Lenore. The ones from Axford were normal work related stuff except for the last one. He mentioned what happened to Kato and said that Britt wouldn't have to be at work if he didn't want to be. Memories of him telling Lenore to talk to Axford came back to him. Lenore didn't call him but sent over 30 texts. Half of them asked how Kato was. The other half asking why Britt wasn't responding. His thumb skimmed over her name and he hit the call button. It didn't take long for Lenore to pick up.

"Reid! What the hell?" Britt pulled the phone away from his hear as she shouted. "You're lucky I don't find you and beat your ass."

"I'm sorry Lenore." He could hear her breathing hard on the other end. "My phone died and I had it off yesterday."

"Sorry? Are you even still at the hospital?" Britt held his breath. '_Did something happen to Kato'_

"I'm at home." His heart started to beat faster. Britt lifted himself away from the counter top, ready to grab the nearest set of car keys and head back to the hospital.

"Figures. I went to the hospital yesterday looking for you. They told me Kato was awake but I wasn't allowed to see him. They said family only." Britt stopped walking and took a seat on the sofa in the large living room.

"Sorry, Kato's awake." He put his head into his free hand.

"Why didn't you text me yesterday then. I didn't know what was going on. Even if he is awake I didn't know if he was ok and I had no way of getting a hold of you." Britt frowned.

"Sorry my phone doesn't say you called me Lenore." He heard her huff.

"One, you never answer your phone when I call. Two, nine times out of ten you answer your texts before picking up anyone's calls. I called the mansions number but the maid that answered said you weren't there." Britt looked around. True he didn't announce that he was there like he normally did when he got home. But that didn't mean one of the house keepers could have looked in his pool house to see if he was there. _'I should fire all of you.'_ Then Britt realized even if one of them came calling for him to take the phone call he probably would have told them to fuck off.

"I'm sorry." It was being over used already but it was the only thing he could think of saying.

"Sorry…" He could feel the eye roll. "Is he ok?" Britt nodded even though Lenore couldn't see it.

"Yeah. The Doctor said he could come home in five days. Or is it six?" Britt held out his hand trying to keep track of the days.

"Really? ….Wow I guess the whole blood loss and coma thing wasn't serious?" Britt shook his head.

"No it was serious… it still is. He can't walk." Lenore sucked in a breath.

"Oh my God Reid!"

"It's just for right now he can't!" He tried to calm her down. "He'll be ok. The pain from his wound won't let him to walk right now. He's not paralyzed." Lenore let out a sigh. Britt closed his eyes and pictured Kato, sitting there in the hospital bed, alone. He let out a shaky breath. One Lenore picked up on.

"Do you need me to come over?" The old Britt Reid would have jumped at that.

"I'm alright. I'm just still not over it all yet. I'll be better when Kato's back home." _'Home? Kato doesn't even live here… well he'll have to if I'm gonna be watching him till he's better.'_

"Are you sure Reid?" Britt smiled. She was being all concerned again. They would never admit it … well Britt had kind of said it before but they really did care about each other. Having her by his side at the hospital and now on the phone kept Britt grounded.

"Thank you Lenore." He didn't have to say anything else.

"I'm going to be at the office so if you need me call. I'll be over once Kato gets out of the hospital." She hung up without saying goodbye. It was something both of them did when ending a phone call.

Britt put the phone into his pocket and stood up. He walked into the foyer and looked up the double staircase. He already knew there was room for Kato to stay there. Sadly all of the bedrooms were on the second floor. True Kato couldn't walk at the time but when he did start to move around Britt would have to keep a close eye. He didn't need his friend falling down the stairs and winding up back in the hospital.

For the remaining five days Britt prepared the house for Kato. He choose his father's old room, which happened to be the master, and told the house keepers to redo it. All of his father's old things were moved to storage and the rooms colors were changed. Navies and gold's were replaced with steal tones, black, and reds. Britt had Kato's drawing board moved into the room too. Incase Kato wanted something to do other than the computer and TV. He also had a buzzer fitted to one of the bedside tables. There were two buttons. One to alert whatever maid was working at that time and the other was part of an intercom that connected this room to Britt's pool house.

The day before Kato's release a small older woman in scrubs appeared at the door. She introduced herself as Molly Mayfield. She was the nurse Dr. Ardle hired to take care of Kato. Molly wasn't a stay in nurse but she was a very professional woman and wanted to know any rules, concerns, or questions Britt might have for her. He didn't give her any rules to follow but did ask her about the time schedule she would need to be there.

"I will be here every day at 7am and 7pm to change his bandages, clean the wound, and make sure he is taking his prescribed medicine. I'll be updating Dr. Ardle of his progress and give my professional opinion on when Mr. Hayashi can start physical therapy." Britt frowned.

"Therapy? What for?" The small woman folded her hands in front of her.

"Right now its doctors orders for him to stay in bed for at least a month. Depending on how his nerves heal his muscles won't be able to respond correctly at first." Britt shifted on his feet nervously.

"I thought he would be back to normal. So he really won't be or what?"

"Mr. Hayashi will be back to his old self after he completes his therapy. No he won't be able to move around like he used to at first. The nerves in his back could have been permanently damaged Mr. Reid. You're lucky that that is not the case." Britt nodded.

Molly left not to long after checking out Kato's new room. She did mention the fact that it was on the second floor but Britt ignored her comment on just remodeling one of the many pointless rooms downstairs. He didn't think the whole thing threw one hundred percent but he felt good with how his father's old room turned out.

* * *

"Mr. Reid." Britt turned around to see Dr. Ardle and two male nurses come out with Kato in a wheelchair. Britt smiled at Kato but his friend just looked away from him. "Mr. Reid." Britt walked up to Dr. Ardle while the two men with Kato went past him to the car.

"Hello again Dr. Ardle." She held a small bag out to him. Britt took it into his hands with a brow raised.

"You could have come in a lower car?" The woman had a disapproving look. Britt didn't notice how low the car was till he saw that the nurses had to help Kato get lower to the ground just to get in. Dr. Ardle shook her head. "There is Emla cream in that bag that has to be given to Kato once a day. I would prefer mid day around the same time. His outermost bandage on his back has to be removed. It's only taped on so it shouldn't be hard for you."

"What's Emla cream?" Dr. Ardle grabbed his wrist.

"It's a very potent anesthetic that will help with the pain. You do six inches around. Not the entire back do you understand?" Britt nods and she lets go. "You have my number so if there is anything please… think about why your calling before you call me."

Dr. Ardle walks away from Britt quickly. She should have been happy that he didn't show up all that week but he didn't understand why she still had to act like there was stick up her ass. Britt turned around and faced the car that had Kato inside. The nurses walked past him.

"He isn't allowed to walk so you will have to help him out of the car and to a bed. Is there anyone to help you when you arrive?" One of the smaller men asked.

"Don't worry. I have it all under control." Britt patted the nurse on the shoulder and moved around to get into the driver seat.

Britt didn't look over to Kato as he started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. At the first stop light Britt stole a glance over to his right. Kato had his arms around his middle and his head tilted to look out the window.

"Kato?" Kato made a small noise but didn't move his head. Britt studied his friend while the light was still red. Kato still looked normal. If anything he's just a little paler than normal. That was probably from his body trying to adjust from all the blood loss. _'Wouldn't the doctors have given him something to help get his blood count back up already? ...is he paling from being in pain?'_ "Kato are you doing ok?" The light turned green and Britt started the car moving again.

"I'm fine. Watch the road." Britt strained his ears but he could hear Kato's voice waver slightly.

"Dude if you're in pain you need to tell me you know." Kato frowned and shifted in his seat. Britt could see the movement out of the corner of his eye. He could see Kato breath in and then wince. Britt looked away from the road and at Kato's face that was still turned. "Kato?"

Kato's arms tense around his middle. Britt saw Kato's eyes screw shut. Britt grabbed one of the smaller mans arms. "Kato?" A small sound came from Kato and Britt was about to have a panic attack. Kato was really in pain even if he didn't want to say it. Britt was ready to turn the car around and go back. They were only a few minutes from the mansion but Britt didn't care. "Shit!"

Britt stopped himself from turning around when he felt a hand grab onto his and squeeze. Britt kept the car moving but half kept his eyes on the road. Kato was at that point wheezing from the pain. His head was now tilted down and close to his chest. "Breath Kato." Britt squeezed the hand in his.

He stopped the car quickly once he passed the mansions gates. Britt roughly pulled the seatbelt of himself and reached over Kato's body. He pushed Kato back into his seat as he fished for the recline leaver on the side of the seat. Once he pulled it hard Kato's body fell back with the chair. Britt stayed hunched over his friend. Kato stopped wheezing and took shaky deep breaths. Britt noticed the sweat on Kato's forehead causing his hair to stick to his skin. His pale face was now flushed. Kato's body was relaxing slowly now that his body was laying back. Britt pushed Kato's hair out of his face and whipped at the sweat. He didn't care if Kato didn't like to be touched but Britt had to do something to help. Kato's breath evened out and he opened his eyes. Britt smiled down at him and kept his hand close to Kato's head.

"Are you ok?" Kato's eyes locked onto his for a moment before looking away and closing again.

"I will be when I get inside." Kato's voice was still faltering but Britt understood. He pulled away from Kato and got out of the car. Before he helped Kato he ran up to the door and opened it wide. Britt turned around and saw Kato's door open. The man trying to pull himself up but Britt raced to his side and pushed him back down. Kato hissed from the sudden force.

"You almost pass out from sitting up in the car, you really think I'll let you get up and try walking?"

"I can do this." Kato tried to pull himself up again.

"Like hell you can. Here." Britt put his arm under Kato's arm, wrapping it around his back, and put his other arm under Kato's knees. Kato grabbed onto Britt's shirt.

"What are you doing!" Britt ignored the barely there struggle and lifted. Sure Kato was all muscle and half a foot shorter than Britt but he still didn't seem to weigh all that much. It helped that while being the Green Hornet Britt got into better shape to keep up with his agile partner. That included weight lifting. "Put me down!" Kato flushed now from embarrassment.

"Stop struggling princess before I drop you or you go into another pain attack." Kato did stop moving but kept a death grip on Britt's shirt. _'I'm not gonna drop you Kato.' _Britt shuffled past the door and headed up the stairs. Kato stayed quite in his arms. Britt had a little trouble opening the door to the bedroom but Kato's managed to let go enough to reach for the door knob. Britt walked around the bed and put Kato onto the bed as gently as he could. Kato hissed again as his body stretched out. He grabbed at his sides again and breathed hard.

"You ok?" Britt asked. He was breathing hard too from having to carry Kato up almost two flights of stairs. Kato nodded and buried his face into the cool pillows. "Good." Britt turned around and sat onto the bed. He bounced slightly. Kato looked at him. Britt smiled again and again Kato didn't smile back. _'Kato?'_

"Hello Mr. Hayashi." The two men turned to see Molly the nurse standing in the door way. Britt looked at his watch. It was already 7am. "May Mr. Hayashi and I have some time alone Mr. Reid?"

Britt didn't want to be he nodded and stood up. "I'll be back after your done… ok Kato?"

Kato only nodded. Britt frowned and walked out of the room and down the hallway. His face fell the farther he got. When he reached the stairs he turned to look back down the hall.

'_Why won't you look at me __xiong di?'_

* * *

Author Notes: Thank you everyone who reviewed my story. I'm sorry for any mess ups and this one is about 1k words shorter… Its 3am and I really wanted to get this up. I hope the writing style is the same as before… it's been awhile since I wrote anything for this fic. Sorry it has been so long. I have no excuses. I will try to keep this updated as much as possible. I rewatched some of Green Hornet and had inspiration. Also I might have to add chapters cause this was supposed to have A LOT more but I noticed how much more its suppose to have so that next bit will have its own chapter. Again I'm sorry for the long wait to those that have been waiting~


End file.
